Castle and Beckett
by emiliaservidio98
Summary: What beckett thinks about her relationship with castle and what will happen!


**Castle and Beckett love story**

Where do I start, its the felling you get when your touching the one you love, when you hands are touching his, when everything you were worried about disappears, when there's nothing else that you and me! Thats the feeling i feel with him, I can't stop thinking about our future, about our memories, about everything we been through. You are my special person, you are my everything. Those were Kate's thoughts while she was resting on castles chest, but she knew she couldn't tell him that because he wasn't ready! But she wanted more, she wanted to call castle the father of her children or the love of her life, but he has to say it first, because he's the boyfriend and that's what boyfriends do they tell you how much they love you and how much they wanna be with you, that's why they ask for marriage. She went in blank when caslte said " Kate do you want to watch a movie or something" "sure" she replied, they watched Mama Mia and sang along with the music, they had fun for a moment but nothing stays the same. Kate's thoughts were back again, she felt like they were playing around, nothing serious the thing is that she didn't know because they never talk about it. So she decided that she was going to tell him, how she felt but nothing goes as plan, because he said it first, they were just laying in bed next to each other when he said " Kate I been wanting to tell you this for so long I LOVE YOU and I always will" his voice was really calmed it was like he really felt it she didn't know what to say so she just kissed him softly, he put his hand on her back and kissed her more passionately and then she whispered " I LOVE YOU TOO" he started to unbutton her shirt and touching her naked body, she did the same thing between kisses and groans. They had an amazing night ful of love and that was the beggining of her love story, it wasn't the first day they met in fact she didn't like him back then, it wasn't the day of their first kiss, it was the day when he admitted that he loves her. In the morning when he woke up Kate wasn't next to him but he could tell that she was on the kitchen making coffe cause of the smell, so he got up and headed down stairs but Beckett wasn't there, it was Alexis the one making coffee she saw him and said " hi Dad, how are you" "I'm fine sweetie thank you! Have you seen Kate?" He asked "Yeah sure she left pretty early, she said something about a murder" she replied "do you want some coffe" " no thank you I have to go to the precinct al grab a cup on the way" he said as he walked upstairs again to go change. He got at the precinct and Kate was in the interrogation room with a suspect so he waited at her desk on his regular spot, when she finished interrogating the guy she saw Castle sitting there playing Angry Birds on his phone and all of the memories from last night appear, she just smile because now she knew that Rick loved her too and that it was serious so she approached to him and said " Castle, Hey What are you doing here?" "Waiting for you of course " - " last night was amazing" he said, she laugh. Esposito was moving in with lanie so he was really busy, but that didn't keept him from doing his job, he walked next to them and Beckett called him " "Hey Javi do wanything other suspect?" she said "No I don't think so, this case it's getting really difficult" he answered that and left " So do you wanna go grab a bite?" Castle asked " Sure why not I'm starving" Kate said, so they left to a really nice restaurant caslte had found and they had a really nice lunch.

Later at night everyone went home, including Beckett and Castle, they decided spend the night at Kate's apartment, castle was cooking dinner when he felt Kate's hads on his shoulders then on his back and then on his pants she started to kiss him very softly but then he turned around and kiss her on the lips very passionately almost biting her lips, she step away and took her shirt off and started walking to the bedroom he got the message so he turn off the stove and went right behind her, when they were together nothing else matters!


End file.
